What and Enchanted World I Live In! An Ed POV
by WritingGuy
Summary: This is an Ed POV story that I thought might be interesting. A little confusing, but still....Ah, well, when you read it, please review! Thanx! Pretty well done, so please read!


"What an Enchanted World I Live In!" An Ed Story  
  
Day One in Ed's Life "Wake up. Wake up. Wake up, Monobrow!" I sleepily open my eye. Er...ha-ha, eyes. "Finally...I was about to dump a bucket of water on you!" Eddy said. "Yip yap yippity dribble blah yippity yap blah blah!" Double-D exclaimed. "Uh, whatever you say, Double-D!" I gave him the thumbs up sign. Hmm...I thought..."Oh, no!" I yelled, "If a duck isn't a goose, then what's a goose?" Eddy and Edd stared at me the way that they usually do, the way that puts me in my happy place, as Double-D said it was healthy to.  
  
"Stupid!" Eddy slowly said to me. "I got it!" Eddy exclaimed dully, "We can make a big bowl of Chunky Puffs, and...Oh, wait...we already did that scam..."Eddy's voice trailed off. "CHUNKY PUFFS!!!" I yelled. "Blah, Blah yappity yip-yap dribble dribble drabble!" Eddy wiggled a finger at me. I chuckled and grinned, as my thoughts wandered off...  
  
I am a teenager from the 1980s...I am trapped in Madame Earwax's Cutip Museum, but I have been transformed into earwax! Oh, no!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Hey! Burrhead! Ya comin'?" Eddy asked, already outside the window.  
  
"Yap yip yappity dribbly blah!" Double-D said.  
  
I thought for a few hours..."You betcha!" I yelled, running towards them with a smile. "Alley-Oop!" I exclaimed, launching myself up at the window.  
  
"Ed! Noooo!" "Yap blah blah dribble!" came the yells, but I heard them cheering me on."Eddd! A little faster!" I thought they said. I pummeled through them, landing on Double-D.  
  
"Yip yap dribble dribble drabble blah..." Came the muffled cry. I sat there for a little bit, grinning into space, when...  
  
"Oh, no!" My face twisted up. "Where's Double-D???"  
  
Eddy slapped his head."Under you, Lumpy!"  
  
I instinctivly looked up. "Huh? Oh..." I got up. "There you are, mister! Your oatmeal is getting warm!!!" I scolded him.  
  
"Come on!" Eddy insisted again. "We gotta hurry up!"  
  
"Can we go to Zizzafrat and have the mutated funkadelic giant ants suck out our bone marrow?" I begged.  
  
"Yip!" Edd scolded me. I cowered in fear, after all, his huge gap between his teeth reminded me of the...  
  
"SLUDGE MONSTER!!! DIE!!!" I ripped up a tree from the ground, and slammed it down on the evil sludge monster. "Captain Zamboni has done my job, Commander Eddy, sir!" I salluted, putting my four fingers down to my liver.  
  
"Whatever...Look, Jonny's stupid plank of wood is having a party. And we're not invited!" Eddy yelled.  
  
"Ooh! GRAVY!!!" I shouted, wrapping my arms around myself.  
  
"Yeah...Whatever. Anyway, since we're not invited, we gotta-" Eddy was planning outloud, before I interjected.  
  
"Eat gravy 'n buttered toast?" I asked hopefully. Double-D climbed out from under the tree that the sludge monster was last seen under. "Hey, Double- D! Whatch doing under that tree? That's only for the sludge monster! Want me to help you up?" I asked, offering my hand to Edd, before realizing how rude I was being. I grinned and yelled, "Oops, sorry, O Slimy Ambassador of the Bagdah star system, Sir!" I pulled back my hand, and grabbed Eddy's arm and pulled it over to Edd. I bowed lowly to the ground. When I bowed, I pulled my arm to my stomach, slamming Eddy into the ground a few times.  
  
"Hey, Lumpy! What gives?" Eddy yelled, trying to pull out of my strong grasp. He couldn't, so he finally went limp, waiting for me to let go.  
  
"Yip yap dribble - drabble, blah, blah yap, Ed, yip!" Double-D wimpered at me.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah...Whatever, Sock-Head! I'll do it, OK?" Eddy sneered. Then he looked behind me and gasped. "Ed! look behind you!" Eddy screamed, pointing behind me and sweating alot.  
  
"It's Evil Tim!" I shrieked in horror, and looked behind me. Nothing was there, but I imagined Evil Tim standing there, in all of his evi-no, Tim- ness. "DIE, EviL TIMM!" I yelled, picking up Edd by his hat and flinging him at-  
  
"E-ED!!! I'M TELLING MOM!!!!!" My demon-sibling lay on the ground, a huge bump on her already gigantic noggin, with Edd cowering in fear, hiding underneath her, protecting his hat-less head from eye-sight.  
  
He was muttering something over and over again, that sounded like, "Yap yip dribble, blah-blah! Yap yip dribble, blah-blah!" Over and over again, darkly.  
  
"Oh, don't do that, O demon-child who shares the same last name as me!" I pleaded, getting down on my knees, as I saw the main character do in "The Giant Mutant Apples Eat The Big Apple: The Mini Series, Episode 3319", when he was begging The giant apple to not eat him. It did. I crawled over to Sarah.  
  
"Okay, I won't...as long as you play with Jimmy this afternoon when I go to my ballet practice!" Sarah said with an evil-looking grin on her face.  
  
"What??? We're not letting that little shrimp ruin our day!" Eddy yelled, pushing his face up against Sarah's.  
  
"Eddy! Go away!" Sarah screamed, before punching Eddy into Rolf's house.  
  
"Yip yap dribble blah-blah yap, Sarah! Yip yap dribble! Edd moaned to Sarah.  
  
"Why, you little-" Eddy came storming back. He raised his fist, but I grabbed it in midair.  
  
"Huh?!?" Eddy's eye's widened in surprise and anger.  
  
"Don't do it, Eddy!" I begged, "Sarah will tell Mom, and she'll say 'Wait till your Dad gets home', then he'll get home, and she'll tell him and he'll go, 'Not now, I just got home from work!'!"  
  
Edd stared at me. "Yip yippity yap..."  
  
Eddy just frowned. "Fine! We'll look after the little mama's boy - AGAIN!" Eddy finally said angrily. I grinned, for I saw a chicken that Rolf was walking.  
  
"CHICKEN!!!" I yelled, wrapping my arms round myself, eyes bulging. I ran toward the Chicken. "Hi, Rolf! Can I pet the chicken? Can I have the chicken?" I hopefully asked, petting the chicken who I had just named Nester Jr.  
  
"Ja, you may have Rolf's chicken, as Rolf has no use for it, No-Neck-Ed- Boy, as long as you may keep you in the Urban Rangers long enough to earn ONE, two, three..." Rolf negan counting his fingers. "SIX badges, Two-Beets- Shy-Of-Great-Nana's-Seven-COurse-Prechewed-Dinner-Ed-Boy!"  
  
I grinned and my eyes began to close with happiness. "Oh, you betcha!" I yelled, before Eddy came up to me.  
  
"What's up, Lummox?" He asked, looking unhappy.  
  
"Nothing, Eddy-D!" I grinned, then remmebered. "'Cept Rolf is giving me Nester Jr. if I can get lots of pretty badges in the Urban Rangers!"  
  
Eddy frowned. "Emm...Ed?" I stared off into space. "ED!!!" He yelled.  
  
"Hello!" I said, staring at him.  
  
Eddy got real angry at that. "We already tried to get into the Urban Rangers...TWICE, remember, Lump?"  
  
That came to me like the thought hit me when I was grounded and my parents took my T.V. and my staircase. "Nooooooo!" I yelled. "But, I must have a chicken, Eddy!"  
  
"Ed? Plus we gotta baby-sit the little pansy, Jimmy, too!" Eddy said, pointing at Jimmy, who was smelling a rose. Edd walked over.  
  
"Yip yap dribble blah blah yappity drabble!" He proudly pointed up into the air.  
  
I looked down. "Yup, it's a rock, Double-D!" I said, amazed at his intelligence. I hadn't noticed Eddy gone until he came back, dragging a screaming Jimmy with him. "Huh? Oh, hi, Jimmy!" I said, giving Jimmy the wave reserved for princes, waving a hand behind my head. That seemed to wake Jimmy's "Nephew Jimmy, Uncle Eddy, Slave Ed and Edd" state inside of him.  
  
"What are you giving me, Lumpy? I gotta go scam some pigeons!" His squeaky, high-pitched voice reminded me of...  
  
"Hail to you, King Ifinstein!" I bowed down to the king of the Zarquonian Onions.  
  
"Yip, yap yip yip dribble drabble, blah blah Ed, yippity." Edd said to Jimmy apologetically.  
  
"Shut up, Sockhead!" Jimmy pulled Edd's hat down over his whole body.  
  
"Okay! I've got a new scam! I'm gonna need your help, though, Socky!" Eddy said, a light bulb appearing under him.  
  
"Yip yap dribble, Eddy?" Double-D sai sarcasticly to Eddy.  
  
"Don't give me any lip, Socko! Anyway, we're gonna..." The rest of Eddy's scam was told to us by whispering. What he said was: "Build fake robot suits, charge kids 25 cents, and have them go into a battle arena and battle each other! Double-D? You'll run the Robo-ED Upgrade Shop. I'll run the battle arena, and collect lots of Moola..." His mouth had started to water. "Ed?"  
  
"I'll stuff Viktor's mouth with creamed corn!" I whispered.  
  
"No, you'll work on the Urban Ranger's badges you need to get." Eddy gave me another weird look  
  
"Righty-O! That, too, Eddy-O!" I smiled, my eyes sliding half-shut. I leaned forward. "Jib!" I yelled. "Is that you, Jib? You came back!" I ran towards nothing, as Eddy and Edd saw. But not I. Not I, I saw Jib, standing in all of his Jibby-ness. Right before I reached him, Jonny 2x4 came in front of me, Plank telling one joke after another.  
  
"What's up with termites?" Plank asked.  
  
"I don't know, buddy! What?" Jonny grinned. So did me.  
  
"Nothing! Termites are at the bottom of the food chain!" Plank shouted the punch line.  
  
"Ha-ha-ha! Hoo-ha-hahaha! Whoooo!" Jonny burst out laughing. I chuckled. Eddy and Edd just stared at me, looking as blank as I usually do. I left and went into my happy place. "Ha-ha-ha.Big butt, so what?" I remembered one of our past adventures. Whoah. I didn't even think I thunk that word. Way cool.  
  
"Hey, Dork, Dorkk, 'n' Dorky? What the dork are dorkin' about now, dork?" Kevin came by on his bicep, I think it was called, doing many touchdownin' goalie tricks.  
  
"Foul!" I yelled, still laughing. "Ha-ha-ha-ha! Plank is leaving me in crutches!"  
  
Eddy and Edd stared at me, again. "Yip yap yappity dribble blah stitches, Ed, stitches blah yap yip drool!" Edd said to me, looking very annoyed.  
  
"What are you still doing here, Lump-O? You should be earning ME money! I mean, Nester Jr..by earning badges!" Eddy yelled at me. "Now, go!" I grinned, saluting at my stomach again.  
  
"Okie-Dokey, Smoky!" I left for Rolfs. 


End file.
